


Leather and Lace

by superlockednegan84



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Clay’s daughter has a crush on Tig.  What happens when she gets what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

She sauntered into the club house wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight pink tank top, with matching pink stiletto heels. She was every inch her mother’s daughter. But her attitude was so her father’s. Tig’s neck nearly broke as he turned to watch her walk by. She was the boss’s kid, twenty-one years in age, but that didn’t stop him from wanting her. She sat down at the bar and smiled over at Tig, “Hello Tiggy. How’s your day going?” He shifted in his seat, “It’s going good Mackenzie. What about your’s? What brings you here?” She looked at him with those green eyes, “Car trouble. Daddy said to bring baby by today. Hey you think you can give me a ride back to school in a min. Was gonna have me a drink first.”

Tig downed his whisky, “I’d love to Kenz. But you’ll owe me.” She smiled again, “Anything you want Alex.” He walked over and rubbed her arm, “That could be a dangerous thing to say to me sweetheart.” She shivered then smirked at him, “You think I’m scared of you Uncle Tiggy. I’ve never been scared of you. Not even when I was a little girl with pigtails in my hair. I’ll put pigtails in my hair now if you want me too.” He groaned, “Are you trying to get me killed?” She touched his face, “No I just know what I want.” He smirked dangerously, “And what you want is me? What happened to that college boy you brought home last week?” She laughed, “Marcus? He was just some boy I brought home to get mom off my back about not dating. It’s always been you Tiggy. Since I was sixteen.” His eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

She stood up, and even with the heels on she only came to his chest, “You ready Tiggy? I have a class in an hour.” He smiled, “Sure thing princess.” She smiled, “Let me just go tell Daddy and mom bye.” Gemma smiled as she walked up, “Heading back to school sweetie?” She smiled, “Yeah got english yay fun.” Gemma hugged her, “It’ll be worth it one day baby.” Clay walked in and hugged her tight, “Car will be ready when you get home tonight princess. See you later.” She hugged him back, “Thank you Daddy. I love you.” She quickly walked outside and got on the back of Tig’s bike taking the helmet from him. She wrapped her arms around him and they sped away. Gemma looked at Clay, “You need to nip that in the butt before it gets any further than a ride back to school.” Clay growled, “Oh you bet I’m on top of that.”

They pulled up to the college and Tig stopped the bike. She got off and handed him the helmet back, “Thanks for the ride Tiggy.” He smiled, “You’re welcome princess.” She leaned in closer kissing him passionately, “You know I could always skip class Uncle Tiggy.” He growled as he moved away, “As much as I wanna take you right here right now. School now.” Then he swatted her ass causing her to whimper, “Yes Sir.” He smirked, “I’ll see you tonight.” She smirked, “You know I’ll need a ride home right.” He shook his head, “Just let me know when you need me.” She grinned mischievously, “In that case. I need you right now.” He revved his engine, “English class now.” She pouted, “Yes Sir. I’m going now.”

Once he got back to the shop and got off his bike he was met with a fist in his face. Jax was standing there looking at him pissed, “Keep your filthy hands off my baby sister.” Tig smiled, “I’d love to Jax, but what are you going to do about your baby sister?” Jax glared at him, “What are you talking about?” Tig smirked, “How are you going to get her to keep her hands off of me?” Jax punched him again, “You’re the older one. You be the man and just stay away.” He laughed, “Yeah, do you even know your sister? How many times has she just walked away from something she wanted?” Jax sighed, “I’ll talk to her. You just stay away.”

She walked out of class to see her big brother waiting on his bike, “Hello Jax what brings you here.” He glared at her and handed her a helmet, “I’m giving you a ride home. Get on we need to talk.” She sighed, “I have another ride set up, but thanks.” Jax pinched the bridge of his nose, “He won’t be showing up now get on the bike.” She sighed, “What did you do Jackson?” He growled at her, “What needed to be done. You’re too good for him. Now get on the damn bike and let’s go.” She stomped her foot, “Listen to me Jackson Teller. I’m twenty-one years old and I’ll do what I want when I want, with who I want. You can go now.” Jax glared at her, “Fine Mackenzie but when he rips your heart out don’t come crying to me.” Jax sped off.

She called him, “Tiggy, I’m ready. Come get me.” He laughed, “Thought your brother was going to have a talk with you.” She smirked, “He did. I told him to go to hell. I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” He smiled, “I’ll be there shortly.” Clay saw him leaving and stopped him, “Where you going so fast?” He smirked, “To pick up a hot chick.” Clay clocked him in the jaw, “That’s my kid you’re talking about.” He laughed, “Really cause it could be some other chick.” Clay glared at him, “That’s my little girl. My sweet little angel and I will cut your fucking throat if anything happens to her.” He smiled, “Right Clay I promise I won’t do anything to her that she doesn’t want me to do.” He got on his bike and sped away.

She was sitting on a bench playing on her phone when he pulled up. He smiled, “So I hear there was a hot chick looking for a ride.” She looked up from her phone and smiled, “Only the hottest. So you’re taking me to your house right?” She winked and he smirked. He was finally gonna have her. They pulled up to his house and got off the bike. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. He sat her down once they got into the house and shut the door. She smirked at him as she took her shirt off. He growled, then slammed her into the wall, “Aren’t you an eager little kitten.” She nodded and meowed softly. He groaned then bit her neck hard causing her to moan out.

He grabbed her throat and slammed her further into the wall. Then he ripped her bra off. She went to remove his cut. Once the cut was gone she ripped his shirt open. Buttons went flying everywhere. She leaned over and bit his chest. He ripped her pants and panties off, then took the rest of his clothes off. He grabbed her ass and picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her into the wall again as he rammed inside of her. She screamed out his name as she scratched down his back leaving pink lines in her wake. He didn’t give her time to adjust he just continued at a brutal rate. He grabbed her throat again and held her in place. She felt the familiar feeling rising in her stomach. She gasped “I’m gonna come Sir.” He smirked as he slammed into her harder one last time and both of them came undone She clung to him as they came down from their highs. She kissed him passionately, “That was so much more than I thought it would be Tiggy.” He smirked, “Mhmm. Way better. Now the rules princess. You are mine. No one else’s. Got it kitten? As far as underwear go. Let’s just not wear them anymore.” She smiled, “Yes Sir.” He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once they got there her phone rang, “Hello.” It was her mother, “Baby where are you. Dinner’s ready.” She rolled her eyes, “I’m staying with Stella tonight mom. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. Better Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to tell the family about Tig.

I thought I saw the devil, this morning

Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue

With the warning to help me see myself clearer

*Tig’s POV*

Tig starred in the mirror. She made him want to be a better man. Made him want to do right. Made him hate what he’d become. Hated all the bad he’s done. Kennedy Morrow was a very special girl indeed. He could see himself happy with her. Truly happy for the first time in a very very long time. He looked into the mirror and all he could see was the devil staring back. He’d make her proud of him. He’d be a better man, and the devil would be gone.

*Kennedy’s POV*

She sat up in the bed. She’d reached for him and he was gone. She stood up not bothering to cover herself and went looking for him. She found him in the bathroom, “There you are.” Tig turned around smiling, “Mmm don’t you look tasty.” She laughed as she grabbed his hand, “Come back to bed Tiggy. It’s lonely.” He smiled and let her drag him away. Her phone rang once they reached the bed. She rolled her eyes, it was her mother for the fifteenth time that night. Tig smiled, “Just answer it. Let her know you’re ok.”

I never meant to start a fire,

I never meant to make you bleed,

I’ll be a better man today

She waited for her mom to pick up the phone, “Omg Kennedy where the hell have you been?” She rolled her eyes, “Radio silence means I’m not talking to anyone mom.” Gemma sighed, “But it’s been three days Kenz. Where are you?” She sighed, “I told you mom, I’m hanging out with Stella.” Gemma looked over to Stella, “Funny I’m looking at Stell now.” She gulped, “Did I say Stella. I meant Marie.” Gemma sighed, “Just tell me the truth Kennedy Nicole Morrow.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “You really don’t wanna know mom. And I don’t feel like listening to it right now. Just know that I’m perfectly safe.”

She wanted to tell her mom. Wanted them to be happy for her, but she knew they wouldn’t. And right now she was enjoying the time she was getting to spend with him. She knew all about his past, and she knew what kind of man he was. Nothing scared her away from him. Nothing made her want to change him. She loved him the way he was. Her Tiggy.

I’ll be good, I’ll be good

And I’ll love the world, like I should

Yeah, I’ll be good, I’ll be good

For all of the times that I never could.

He was standing at the shop. Waiting for Clay to show up. He didn’t want to keep it a secret. Three months was long enough. He almost lost his nerve when Clay pulled up. Clay parked his bike and Tig walked over to him, “Clay I need to talk to you.” Clay looked at him sideways, “About what?” Tig sighed, “Kennedy.” Clay’s fist tightened, “What about my princess Tig?” He swallowed hard, “I’ve been dating her.” Clay’s fist connected with Tig’s face, “Wanna repeat that?” He rubbed his cheek, “I really love her Clay. She makes me want to be a better man. Makes me want to do right by her.” Clay threw his hands up in the air, “For fucks sake. That’s my kid.”

My past has tasted bitter for years now,

So I wield an iron fist

Grace is just weakness

Or so I’ve been told.

She stood in the kitchen at her parents house. Her mother rounded the corner and seen her, grabbing her in a hug, “Omg I’m so glad you’re home.” She sighed, “I can’t breathe mom.” Gemma released her from the hug, “Where have you been?” She sighed as she sat down, “Mom you might want to sit down for this one.” Gemma sat down, “Kenz you’re scaring me.” She rolled her eyes, “It’s nothing like that mom just chill. I’ve been dating Tig for three months.” Her mom stood up, “For crying out loud Kennedy. Are you stupid? He’s going to hurt you.” She stood up heading for the door, “This is the exact reason I didn’t want to tell you. You’re over reacting. I’ll see you.”

I’ve been cold, I’ve been merciless

But the blood on my hands scares me to death

Maybe I’m waking up today

Tig looked up, “Clay I really do love that damn kid.” Clay glared, “I swear if you hurt her in any way, I’ll end you.” Tig sighed nodded his head, “I understand. One last thing.” Clay sighed, “What, she’s pregnant right?” Tig laughed, “No, but I’d like your permission to marry her.” Clay punched the wall, “Son of a bitch.” Tig flinched a little, “I’ll just let you think on it. I’m gonna go home and nurse this cut.” Clay looked back at him, “You do that.”

I’ll be good, I’ll be good

And I’ll love the world, like I should

I’ll be good, I’ll be good

I’ll be good, I’ll be good

She was sitting on the couch when he walked in. The blood was dry now, but still streamed down his face. She jumped up, “Omg what the hell happened to you.” He chuckled, “It didn’t go so well with your dad.” She kissed his cheek and ran off to the bathroom. Returning with some peroxide and neosporin, and a band aid. He backed away, “It’s fine I don’t need a band aid.” She laughed, “You’re such a big baby. Ok I won’t put a band aid on it.” 

For all of the light that I shut out

For all of the innocent things that I’ve doubt

For all of the bruises that I’ve caused and the tears

For all of the things that I’ve done all these years

Yeah, for all of the sparks that I’ve stomped out

For all of the perfect things that I doubt

Clay walked into the house slamming the door. Gemma turned from the stove looking at him, “Rough day at work dear?” He flopped down in the nearest chair, “You could say that. Tig wants to marry Kenz.” Gemma froze, “What the fuck? You told him no right.” Clay looked up at her, “I didn’t say anything. He left giving me time to think about it.” Gemma looked at him, “You’re going to say no. End of story.” He sighed, “When was the last time you seen either one of them as happy as they’ve been the last three months Gem?” She sighed and went back to stirring the pot, “It doesn’t matter. He’s just going to hurt her, or get her hurt Clay.” Clay stood up, “It’s not our say Gem. If I say no they’re going to sneak off and do it. Wouldn’t you rather help her plan a wedding?”

I’ll be good, I’ll be good

And I’ll love the world, like I should

Yeah, I’ll be good, I’ll be good

For all of the times I never could.

Ooh oh oh

Ooh oh oh

For all of the times I never could.


	3. Love

I loved one man. Just one.


End file.
